User blog:NightFalcon9004/George Washington vs Barack Obama. Epic Fanmade Battles of History 5.
After Obama's inauguration, I've made this battle with him against Founding Father George Washington. He clearly battled well against Mitt Romney in Epic Rap Battles of History 23, until Abe Lincoln came in, but I just wanted to make a fanmade battle with him against Washington, since Peter couldn't get to that. Founding Father and first US president, George Washington, and 44th US president, Barack Obama, rap against each other to see which president is more impacting. Nice Peter as George Washington Iman Crosson as Barack Obama Lloyd Ahlquist as John McCain, Mitt Romney, and possibly Thomas Jefferson Beat (Obama starts on 0:16) Announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!!! Barack Obama VS George Washington! BEGIN!!! Obama: So, uh, let's get started Cause you'll be taking orders from Mr. Barack Obama I'll take you down like I did with al-Qaeda and Osama I bake out laws fast with enough Congress dough And your term's been up, W. Get up on my jet and go I don't really cut on taxes, but I see you cut down cherry trees So I'll knock on wood and punch out your fake wooden teeth Nice powdered wig, gramps. Is a patriot what you're called? You may have been the first leader, but I'll call you a fraud Now, uh, no one bothered to go against you, so I guess it's up to me To show you how to truly lead a whole democracy You can head back to Mount Vernon while I'm at the D.C. zone You're my property now because you're about to get owned! Washington: As father of the country, I say you've made the nation screwed Hell, even Bill Clinton was a blacker president than you They call me the original general, Commander-in-Chief Best bank out your change because I'll force you to leave You're Biden off more you can chew with that crisis you're through I'll take you down easily with my revolutionary crew Don't try to run against me, you should just run away You love poor people so much, you make more of them every day You may be big now, but I'll always be large and in charge I'll grab your executive branch and snap you apart You shoulda stayed as senator. You'll be put down by my attack Wanting to legalize immigrants? You're making them want to go back! background changes and the presidents are on podiums, debating on their views Obama: Listen here, uh, your racism isn't going to make you look all brave Plus, your boy Thomas even had kids with his slave I won't be stopping till even your ego's been destroyed Gonna mess you up badly leaving you unemployed Washington: Well, you're only full of lies, like those promises you've kept The only thing doubling is your annoyance and national debt Your government plans are like your rhymes: slow as molasses You're the reason America shouldn't be run by jackasses! Obama: I got enough power to make competitors run for their money Once I conquered Senator McCain, I owned Governor Romney And your little tea party clan? I beat 'em Any president named George, I'll just succeed 'em I declare you as an unconstitutional disgrace Throwin' you outta here like a Supreme Court case It's time in the White House there lived a new black man And we're capable of beating you. Yes, we can Washington: No, you can't! Ha, I'll never allow you to win I got monuments to my likeness. Where have your statues been? Like the market, I'll make you crash with no stock If ya don't like it, you can sign it to my John Hancock Your big elephant ears should've heard you're nothing but a turd This Obama nation's an abomination! I'll leave your health care injured In this politician battle, I'm the federal machine I'll come back to campaign Washington 2016! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOOOOOOU DECIIIIIIIDE! EPIC! RAPBATTLESOFHISTORY!!!!! Who won? Barack Obama George Washington Category:Blog posts